Destroyer
by sparklespepper
Summary: Sequel to Not Alone. Bumblebee and Bulkhead tells the rest of their team about their Destroyer selves. Will they accept them for who they are or will they treat them as monsters?


**Title: **Destroyer

**Summary: **Bumblebee and Bulkhead tells the rest ot their team about their Destroyer selves. Will they accept them for who they are or will they treat them as monsters?

**Rating:** K

* * *

><p><em>From my understanding, Destroyers are very mysterious and not very known beings. Unlike any other being, they started out as a ball of light until later on when their body are gain or created, one way or another. A Destroyer can be anyone or any species they just so happen to come across by and stick with it.<em>

_If a destroyer sees a planet to be ugly, filthy, or tainted with evil and all that negative stuff, it can and have the power to destroy that planet's current existence and create a new one. That happens when crimson butterflies suddenly appears and life on the planet starts to died. This butterflies are suppose to get rid of the inhabitants of that planet and a create a new life. If the planet is too ugly or tainted and they can not make new life, they destroy the whole planet instead._

As Bumblebee and Bulkhead finish thier explaination, they look towards the others. They sat next to each other as they explain to the others about thier whole Destroyer sercet.

A few days ago, Sentinel and his team had came in for a 'friendly' visit and the twins were acting strange. Of course, Bulkhead and Bumblebee had known what was wrong with them and had plan a time and a place to tell them. Once they were able to stray them from the others, they did the something Bumblebee did to Bulkhead; come clean. And just in case they didn't believe them, they show them thier destroyer states.

Both twins were shock and relief to know that they weren't the only bots with this similair problem. Once they were all done with any questions they had, all four of them headed back to base where things were back to normal.

That was days ago. And now, Sentinel and his team had headed back to Cybertron with the twins feeling better about themselves and thier dark sides, Flare and Glare (Thier gestalt poweralt powerlink form is called X-wing). After they left, Bumblebee and Bulkhead had decided to come clean with thier teammates as well.

_**Flashback**_

Optimus was in his office, relaxing. It's been hours since Sentinel left back to Cybertron and the peace around the base has been restored. All of a sudden, he got a call from his comm-link.

**::Hello::**

**::Bossbot::**

**::What is it, Bumblebee? Is something the matter?::**

**::No, no, nothing's wrong. Me and Bulkhead just want to talk to you for a breem::**

**::Okay. What is it?::**

**::Well, it's sort of hard to understand. Me and Bulkhead will be in your office in a few cycles::**

**::Okay then, see you then::**

Optimus was a little worry about the minibot. He sounded serious which was not a normal Bumblebee trait. He just hope what ever the young mech had to tell them, it wouldn't be too bad.

/

(With Bumblebee and Bulkhead, just outside the base)

"Okay, he's waiting for us." said Bee as he ended his comm-link. "Lets go get the others."

"Bumblebee, wait." said Bulkhead. "What if the others doesn't like us after we tell them?"

**'He has a point.'** said Goldbug. **'What would you do if the other see you as a monster?'**

"Bulkhead, don't worry." Bee said, comforting his big freind. "If they don't understand or are afraid of us then we can just leave."

_**'**Hopefully, that won't happen.**'** _he thought.

**'I say we kill them.'** said Crumplezone. **'If they don't want us, then we should get rid of them so nobody knows. Them and the decepticons, no one's going to them or this planet.'**

_'I'll have to go with Bumblebee's idea, Crumplezone.'_ said Bulkhead._ 'We might as well leave a planet that doesn't want us. And I don't want any of the humans to die even if we get rid of the decepticons.'_

"Come on," said Bee breaking his thought "Lets go get the others."

Bulkhead nodded and they headed back inside of the base.

/

Optimus was still in his office getting some work done while he waited for Bumblebee and Bulkhead to appear. He couldn't help but think about what Bumblebee had to say to him. He hope nothing was wrong. Some noise outside the door draw his attention.

"You big glitch head, let me go!"

That sounded like Ratchet. Suddenly, the door slide open revealing Bulkhead carrying an very angry Ratchet with him.

"Bulkhead, what are you doing?" asked Prime, fully knowing a angry Ratchet was a dangerous Ratchet.

"Well, boss-bot. Bumblebee and I need to talk to doc bot as well." said Bulkhead.

He gently place the medic down only to have swift hit in the helm by a wrench. Ratchet mumbled a few word before standing next to Optimus' desk.

"So, what? What do you need to talk about that you have to carry me all the way here?" sid Ratchet. Bulkhead stood there nervously. He didn't want to be alone when they tell them.

"Well actually you all need to here this." He said. Right on cu,e the door open again revealing Bumblebee carrying Prowl over his shoulders.

The ninja bot try to release himself from the minibot unbelieveably strong hold but failed. He still doesn't understand how the minibot got a hold of him in the first place, and where did that strenght come from. Everyone else watch with shock and amusement as the minibot place the struggling ninja on a transformer size chair.

"You know you need to lose some weight." Bee said.

Prowl growled. "What is this about, Bumblebee?"

"Well," Bee stood next to Bulkhead. "We wanted to tell you guys something, something that involves the both of us."

"What is it?" asked a concern Prime.

"Well, before we say anything you guys have to promise that you'll hear us out first."

"Fine, we promise." grunt Ratchet. "So what do you two want to talk about?"

Bee and Bulk look at each other before taking a deep breath.

**'Here we go.'** said both Goldbug and Crumplezone.

"Guys,..." started Bulkhead. "We're...Destroyers."

Silence filled the room. No one spoke a word. After a while Prime was the first to speak.

"What?"

"Me and Bulkhead are Destroyers." repeated Bee.

"Yes, you are." said Prowl. "Like the time you destroy that flower pot. Now if you would excuse me." Prowl sttod up form his sit but was stop by Bee.

"Okay, you guys don't see what we're talking about."

"Apparently!" said Ratchet.

"Okay, I'll show you want we mean."

Bumblebee stood in the middle and focus. The other watch with little interest but that interest soon grew when Bumblebee started to change. Like last time, the aura around him started to change. His yellow armor turn to black as the black turn to yellow. His baby blue optics turn into a dark shimmering red ones with no optics.

The three older bots just stood there in shock as their youngest member just transform into a darker version of himself. Bumblebee change back to normal.

"See?" said Bulkhead.

Prowl sat back down in his seat while Ratchet took one. It was a good thing Optimus was already sit or esle he would of fell down. The two younglings sat down and explain thier story.

_**End of Flashback**_

"I use to do all those thing we say we do until both me and my darker side, which you saw eariler, agreed to stop." said Bee. "Bulkhead just recently find out that he was a Destroyer and had never destroy a planet."

**'Yet.' **said Crumplezone and Goldbug. Bee and Bulk shush them.

The others were silent during the whole thing, taking in every explaination.

"Uh...Darker side?" asked Prowl.

Bee nodded. "My Destroyer side. But he can't do anything without my approval since we share the same body." Prowl nodded in understand.

"He?" questioned Ratchet.

"Yeah. They kind of have a mind of their own. It's like having two different bots in one body." said Bulkhead. Ratchet nodded in understanding while sitting back in his chair in thought.

Bee got up with Bulkhead in tow. "Okay, we'll leave you guys alone to think about thing."

"Okay." said Prime.

Once the two young destroyers were outside the office, they let out a sigh they didn't know they were holding.

"You think they'll still like use?" asked a worry Bulkhead.

"I...don't know." answered Bee. He was emotionally tried, both he and Bulkhead. "Come on let's go watch some tv."

Bulkhead nodded and follow his little friend to the rec room.

**'I'm sure they'll come around.'** said both Crumplezone and Goldbug.

'I hope you're right.' Both bots thought back.

**'So do I.'** They thought in a way thier lighter side wouldn't hear, hoping everything will be alright.

/

"Well, that was...interesting." said Prowl. He and the other were still discussing over the information that was just given to them.

"Interesting is the least way of putting it." said Optimus.

"To think there are beings out there that can destroy a planet just because they considered it tainted." said Ratchet. "I seen a lot of things in my time; visited a lot of place, met a lot of different species, but this is the first time I ever heard of, much less seen, a Destroyer."

"Well, they did say that they were mysterious and not known beings."

"And they can take the form of any creature they happen to come across." said Prowl. "We all could of meet one ourselves and didn't know it."

"Regardless, I think we should focus on the two destroyers we do know of."

Ratchet let out a sign. "So what do you think Prime?"

"Well, I can see why they kept this a secret. If anyone knew about this they would probably think of them as monsters."

"But they're not."

"Exactly."

Ratchet was the first one up. "Well, we might as well tell them that."

/

The three were walking down the hall looking for the two younglings when they heard a laughter from the rec room. They pick inside to see Bumblebee and Bulkhead singing and dancing to a song. The only thing was their armor were in a dark color so it must mean their were in their Destroyer states.

Crumplezone and Goldbug, wanting to cheer up thier lighter, decided to do that by singing a song Sari showed them on the internet.

_"My momma told me when I was young, 'You're gonna roam the stars!' (stars!) She combed my tail, put my armor on, and sent me off in my space pod."_

_"All you need to do is shave your hair, then wax that bitch until it shines. Who gives a crap if all the children stare, just listen up and you'll be fine."_

Inside thier lighter half was laughing thier aft's off. They were so busy that they didn't even notice they had a small crowd watching them.

_"I'm beautiful in my way. Kami makes no mistakes. I'm on the right track, baby I am bald this way!"_

_"Don't hide yourself in regret. Just power up and you're set. You're on the right track, baby 'cause you're bald this way!"_

_"Bald this way!"_ they both said.

From the door, the three older mechs were trying to contain thier laughter so it wouldn't be heard. Once Goldbug did a turn and notice them by the door, he completely lose his balance from the top of the stone couch and fell back. Crumplezone took a glance at him before looking at the door. Goldbug grunt before painfully getting up.

"Alright, how long you three been standing there?"

"Long enough." smiled Optimus.

"Alright, we're all going to pretend that you didn't see that."

"Of course we didn't." said Ratchet. "Now you two sit and we don't care which side you choose to stay in, you're going to hear it either way."

The two destroyer sat down the stone couch. Bulkhead, wanting to hear this face to face, reverted back. Bumblebee, however, did not and remain as Goldbug.

"We thank you for being truthful with us. Keeping a sercet like this can be stressful and we're glad that you trust us enough to tell."

"So you don't think we're monsters?" asked Bulkhead.

"No, we don't Bulkhead." said Ratchet

"We understand that others might see you that way but we promise you we wouldn't treat you like that." said Prowl.

"Really?" said Goldbug between reverting back to Bumblebee. They nodded.

"That's right." said Ratchet "We'll still think of you as the same monster younglings we all know and love. Even though I have a feeling we'll being see your dark side a lot more and things are going to get worse."

"And louder."

"And harder."

"Aaawww." Bee and Bulk came up to them and gave them a family hug. To give a even bigger hug, Goldbug and Crumplezone joined in. "We love you guys too."

The three bots can barely breath seeing as the younglings' darker halves are somehow physically stronger.

"And I'm sure the twins will be grateful, too." aid Crumplezone.

"Wait, the twins are destroyers, too?" said Prime.

"Yup, we told them before they left." said Goldbug. He started to play some music through his radio. "Come on let's dance."

The others started to protest.

"We wouldn't let you go unless you dance." agured Crumplezone.

Seeing as they had no choice they gave in.

"The worse has already began." mumbled Ratchet.

"Had any of you told Sari?" Both bots froze from sudden realization.

"Scrap!"

* * *

><p>Song used: <strong><em>'Bald this way'<em>**- a song base parody created by Team Four Star from the song _'Born this Way' _from Lady Gaga

**Review :)**


End file.
